


The Fosters

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: The Danvers Home serves as a temporary Foster Home. Teen/Kids AU. No super powers. Sanvers slow burn.





	The Fosters

_"Alexandra"_

_Alex was standing on the shore of the beach. Their beach. Her father was sitting in a boat a couple of feet into the sea. He was calling for her._

_"Alexandra" Her father's voice traveled through the wind._

_Alex looked down to her bare feet. She tried to walk but couldn't move._

_"I can't move Dad, help me" Alex shouted to her father._

_Her father stood motionless, sitting in the boat, floating smoothly through the waves. Alex looked down to her feet again and saw that they were sinking into the sand. She panicked._

_"Dad help! Im sinking dad! Help me" She cried  trying to move to no avail._

_Her father's boat started to drift away into the mist. Horrified she saw that half of her body was already under the sand._

_"Dad! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed_

Alex woke up drenched in sweat. Her breathing heavy and uneven. Heartbeats pounding like a horse. She took a deep breath and brushed some hair away from her face. She knew it was morning because of the sun coming through her window and the sound of various footsteps running up and down the stairs. It was a familiar sound. 

Alex Danvers was the daughter of Eliza Danvers and Jeremiah Danvers, two of the best Psychologist in National city. When Alex was 5 years old, Their father adopted a baby girl from one of their cases. The girl's parents died from drug abuse and she was handle to the city's  Social service department. After a couple of months, the girl was officially part of the Danvers and was named Kara. 

Alex grew up knowing about her parents devotion to help the less fortunate, specifically Childrens from the system. They knew the system was never the best option for this somehow orphane minors so they founded an Institution that worked hard to provide safe and permanent homes to this childrens. However, Not every kid got adopted right away, that is why one day they decided to serve as a temporary home for this kids until they found their forever home. Some of this kids though, never left the Danvers home and became family. 

Even after the tragic death of Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza continued to honor his life by moving forward with their project by giving Hope and Happines to this childrens. She saw Jeremiah in each of their smiles. 

So it was a familiar sound to wake up to running and screaming. There was currently 7 foster kids living with her and her sister. There was Lena, Winn, James, Max, Mon-El, Susan V and Sara. It was chaos and Alex was starting to question the sanity of her mother. 

"Alex" Winn opened the door and popped his head inside, "Eliza said breakfast is ready"

Alex closed her eyes and waved her hands for the kid to leave her alone and he did.  She stood up, took a bath and got dressed for school. Grabbing her backpac, she walked downstairs to a long dinner table full with hungry and annoying Kids and Pre-Teens. She rolled her eyes, took a protein shake from the fridge and smacked Winn's head.

"Next time you knock my door, understood?" She said annoyed. 

"Yes" Winn said burying his face in his plate shyly. 

She took her pick-up keys and started walking out the door.

"Oh Alexandra do you think you could-"

"No" Alex cut her mother's words coldly and walked out of the door without looking at her.

She knew what her mother wanted. She wanted her to take the ones from middle school (Kara, Lena and James) and take them while she took the rest to their Elementary school, and no way she was gonna do it. This was not her Life Project, It was her mother's and her dead father's Dream...Not hers and she wanted nothing to do with it. 

"Hey babe" Lucy said with a smirk, standing in front of the school.

"Hey luce" Alex replied with a smile to her best friend. 

"Ready to rock as a Senior?" Lucy said, both starting to walk into the school.

"Hell yeah. Seniors and 18" Alex smiled widely. 

"Legal to finally Live Life to the fullest" Lucy winked.

"Last year of school lucy...we fucking did it" Alex said, searching for her locker. 

"Are you gonna help your mom raise all your siblings after graduation?" Lucy laughed.

"Fuck You Lucy.." Alex pushed her playfully, "And by the way...I only have one sister".

The day passed by pretty fast. It was the first day, so every professor only presented themselves and allowed the students to get to know each others. 

After 3pm, Alex got into her car and drove to Kara's school. 

"Hey" Alex said with a smile to her sister who was standing in front of the school waiting for their mom with Lena and James. 

"Hey Alex, Are you gonna pick us up?" Kara said, walking closer to her sister's car. 

"No, just you. I want Ice cream" Alex said

"But-" Kara looked back to Lena and James, "What about them?" She said with a sad tone.

"Mom will pick them up Kara, come on" Alex said, unlocking the passenger's door. 

Kara looked back again to Lena and James and noticed the timid expression in their faces. 

"Its ok Alex, We can grab some ice cream another day. I'll wait for mom with Lena and James" Kara said with a sweet smile and walked back to join her two friends. 

Alex stood quiet, looking out the window to were her sister was with Lena and James. She took a deep breath and shook her head. 

"Well, ice cream for one I guess" Alex said to herself sarcastically and drove away.

 

Sitting in a bar, Alex was with a already half beer in her hand. It was her third one. After leaving her sister's school she decided to ditch the ice cream idea and came for something stronger. Proudly showing her driver's license to the bartender. She sat quiet, her eyes lost on the beer in her hands. She couldn't help but to feel lost. She's been lost for a while now....2 years to be precisely. Ever since her Father died. The nightmares are always there at night...And almost everytime its the same dream: She's drowning in the sand while her father drift away into the mist. Her mother tells her that her father left them with Blessings and Angels....Alex thinks otherwise. Her father left her with inner demons and pain. Alex finished her third beer and asked for a fourth one, she just didn't wanted to get home just yet.

 

It was already dark outside when she, after 6 beers, decided to drive home. She was not drunk but her sight was a little blurry so she drove carefully. Driving into her driveway, she saw the familiar black Mini Van parked in front of her home. Alex turned off her car and stood there looking at the Van. 

"Not another one" She murmured

She slowly walked to her front door when Two men walked out of her home. Their jackets read: 'Department of Family Affairs'. They nodded at her and drove away. 

She stepped into her living room were her mother was filling some papers. 

"You are late on a school night" Eliza said without looking at her. 

"I felt like I needed some air before coming here" Alex said

Eliza looked up to her daughter, "Air and Alcohol you mean" she said, returning her eyes to the papers, "Do not make noise, everyone is sleeping" 

"I saw the Van outside. Did you found a home for someone?" Alex asked hopeful. 

"No" Eliza said, taking her glasses and gently placing them on the table, "They brought someone" 

"Wow" Alex said, "Are you obssesed or something? Don't you see how fucking full is this house already?" 

"Watch your mouth!" Eliza said, "This is a special and very delicate case. Besides, The girl is 17...She just needs a place to stay until she turns 18 and I wanted her under my supervision until then"

Alex shook her head angrily, "You are crazy".

"Alexandra" Eliza said with a warning tone, "She is going to stay in your room" 

Alex turned around with an expression almost imposible to read, "Hell No" She said, very loud this time. 

"Lower your voice, the kids are sleeping" Eliza demanded, "And yes! Kara is with Lena. Susan is with Sara and the boys are all together...We have no more rooms"

"I dont care! Find a room" Alex shouted giving her mother death glares.

Eliza took a deep breath and stood up, "This is my house and My Rules. The girl stays in your room" And she walks out of the living room leaving Alex breathing fire. 

Alex was so angry that she felt like crying. She closed her hands into fists. Still looking at the table were her mother was moments ago. She walked to the table and opened the file her mother was working on;

 _Maggie E. Sawyer, 17 years old. Transferred from Blue Spring Nebraska_. 

Alex closed the file angrily and almost ran upstairs to her room. She took the door knob and hesitated for a second. She then opened the door abruptly and froze right where she was. 

A bed was placed in a corner of her room, taking away almost all the little space the room had. A large suitcase was placed right next to the bed. On top of the bed, A girl was sleeping. Alex walked slowly towards the bed and stopped to take a better look of the girl. Her beautiful tan skin and beautiful hair were evident. She gently brushed some hair from the girls face, exposing a nasty cut on top of her right eyebrow and a bruised lip. The girl moved slowly and Alex moved her hand away immediately. She sat on her own bed, still looking at the beautiful intruder. 

"Just this school year and your done Alex. You'll be free to get as far away from this hell as possible" Alex murmured to herself. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back....sort of! I am still struggling with my Post Hurricane Maria situation. 90% of the island is still without electricity and 75% of the island is still without potable water. I did managed to buy a small Power Generator so I'll be able to write again. Also, I wanted to tell you that I will NOT abandon my William Danvers-Sawyer Serie...but I will take a break from it. All this bs about Maggie not wanting Kids is just too damn depressing....I mean, How OOC is that?! Dont they read comics?! Anyways...I came up with this idea for a story, Please let me know if I should continue. Im obsessed with comments so please, Be my guests!- LOVE xoxox


End file.
